The Inability of a Half Breed
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome go on a week of fun away from their pups and kids. Leaving Inuyasha, Miroku, (Who takes off for a good time) and Sesshomaru home alone with the pups. Inuyasha shows he knows nothing, will the kids starve? What about the working hard Sesshomaru?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Inability of a Half Breed**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: When Sango, Kikyo and Kagome go on a week of fun away from their pups and kids. Leaving Inuyasha, Miroku (Who takes off for a good time) and Sesshomaru home alone with the pups. Inuyasha shows he knows nothing, will the kids starve, what about the working hard Sesshomaru?**_

_**Chapter 1: A Break. **_

Sesshomaru sat in his office working, when he heard the knock he refused to look up from his work. "Enter."

"Daddy! Hide me!" His only pup, a daughter named Mayu hid behind him.

He smiled but made no move to stop her, as he continued what he was typing. Suddenly Kagome Mayu's mom and his mate came in asked where she was pretending not to notice her behind Sesshomaru's chair. Laughing Mayu ran out of the room and her mom pretended to notice only just then that she was running away.

Laughing she turned and grabbing Sesshomaru by his collar pulled him away from the computer and into a passionate kiss, before she left leaving him to work with no distractions for a while. Sesshomaru proved to be exactly what Kagome knew he would be, a great dad and mate. He didn't get mad when she ran into his office to play around. Mayu had learned that so long as she didn't force her dad to do anything and listened to him, she could play with him in a way while he worked.

Sighing as his work was done for the day he leaned back in his chair just as Mayu ran and leapt into his lap. He caught her in his strong arms and placed her gently on his lap. She smiled then as her mom came around the corner she smiled and pretended to be scared faking a scream. Kagome tickled her only to screech as Sesshomaru tickled her, with a smug smirk. Laughing he went and sat down at the table eating silently with his mate until Mayu started throwing food which she knew she wasn't allowed to do.

"Mayu." Sesshomaru told her sternly as Kagome was eating. "We don't do that. Stop playing with your food."

Mayu looked like a five year old in human terms but in demon terms she was ten. Listening to her dad she grabbed the fork and started eating like normal again. Sesshomaru went back to savoring the meat Kagome had prepared especially for him as he liked it rare. Putting Mayu to bed was easy and as Kagome lay in bed Sesshomaru holding her close to his chest she dipped down on his member between the sheets.

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome smiled as he turned towards her kissing her roughly on the lips. Kagome laughed as he deepened the kiss, and caused her to feel that swarming pleasure. She knew he was careful though so as not to leave a bad impression on Mayu he always kept his ears peeled. Sighing he pulled back and left the room, Kagome followed close behind.

Gently shaking Mayu to wake her she clung to her daddy sobbing. "You were dying, I couldn't help you!"

"Shhh. I'm here." He told her calmly, when near his brother, or Kagome's friends he was always the cold emotionless Sesshomaru, but when he was with Kagome and Mayu he changed drastically. "I'm right here Mayu. So is your mom."

Mayu sobbed and Kagome rubbed her back gently. After a short time Mayu was picked up and carried to Sesshomaru and Kagome's room. Kagome and Mayu were closer than Mayu and Sesshomaru, but Mayu loved both her parents. Mayu was asleep and Sesshomaru was brushing his teeth when her heard her long drawn out sigh signaling she didn't want to be having the conversation.

"Yes I get what your saying it's just…" Kagome gave a silent sigh as she felt arms around her waist. "I'll talk to him about it ok? Uh – huh. Bye."

Kagome hung up the home phone and turned to face him only to be found in a heated kiss. "What's going on mate?" He asked after pulling away.

"Sango and Kikyo want to take me on a trip to the States but I…" Kagome never got to finish her sentence.

"Go."

"Huh?"

"You'll have fun and it'll be good for you. You've given me time with the guys even though they hit on you, and kept Mayu away. I owe you this."

"But Sesshy. It'll be gone for a week and you'll have to be with Miroku and Inuyasha as well as their kids."

"Do not worry I can handle it. This will be a good break for you. You've earned it."

"Thanks Sesshy!" Kagome leapt into his arms and kissed him three times before she ran to the phone to call Sango back. "Yeah I can go. Right now?! Uh… ok let me pack."

Grabbing the necessities' she was about to close her suitcase when Sesshomaru put a gift within it. Kagome looked at him as he smiled then hearing a curse word and smelling blood he ran to Mayu. She was crying while holding a broken glass as they came into the kitchen.

"MAYU! What happened?!" Sesshomaru saw the huge cut going the entire length of her palm and the broken glass and added two and two together. "Mayu leave the glass alone. We need to get you fixed up."

"I'm sorry daddy it slipped and I tried catching it… ssssssss." Mayu hissed in pain as the alcohol wipe ran over the large cut. She didn't pull her hand away however.

"It's all right Mayu." Sesshomaru told her bandaging the wound. "Next time just let the glass fall. Don't try and catch it ok?"

"Ok daddy."

After Mayu's wound had been bandaged, Kagome spoke up. "We best get going!"

Mayu and Sesshomaru walked with Kagome to the car. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru confused as he handed her another present smaller than the one in her bag, which had taken up half the room in her suitcase.

"That's for when you get hungry on the plane, the other is for when you get homesick." Sesshomaru told Kagome as he headed out to the car, and Kagome couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Food Time**_

Reaching Inuyasha's house they greeted the family Sesshomaru staying quiet as always. Shippo and Rin were coming with Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome to the States. After the women left Miroku claimed he had a meeting and left. Inuyasha sighed knowing he wouldn't be back until necessary. Sesshomaru found it weird, he was so used to having Mayu come in to say hi once in a while, that not having it, put him a little on edge. He did his work however until at around twelve thirty he heard a knock on his office door and smelled Mayu the youngest out of all the kids outside his door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru told her as she fidgeted with her hands. "What is it big girl?"

"Uh… well… I know I'm not supposed to bother you here, but Uncle Inuyasha is trying to microwave the frozen Chicken.

"What?" Upon hearing this he walked out of his office for his time here and out to the kitchen.

Before Inuyasha could stuff the frozen chicken in the microwave it was out of his hands and back in the freezer, the kids and Inuyasha watched in disbelief as Sesshomaru got out two pans. Filling one with water he looked at the kids.

"Who wants to help?" He asked and Inuyasha was surprised to see a hint of humor when all the kids told him they wanted to.

"Ok you two find the pasta sauce and you both carry it TOGETHER, ok?" Miroku's two daughters did as asked and went to look for the pasta sauce.

"You two grab the "Pam" from the cupboard, and TOGETHER bring it to me. Deal?" Sesshomaru told Inuyasha's pup and Miroku's only son as they did as instructed.

"Mayu bring over a chair." Mayu scooted the chair over next to her dad and stood on it so she could reach the counter without a problem.

"Sauce." Sesshomaru ordered sticking out his hand and the sauce was placed in it.

"Pam." Hearing squabbling he looked over at the two children fighting one another.

He walked over grabbed the Pam and glared at them. "We do NOT fight if we help."

He handed the Pam to Mayu who put it on the counter then grabbed the kids and placed them in their rooms, locking the door from the outside so they couldn't leave, they slammed their fists on the door in protest. "You can come out and have lunch when you've decided you can behave yourself."

Saying no more he unscrewed the cap from the sauce and told Mayu to put it in the pan. Spraying a little bit of the Pam in the pan with the pasta and water then put it back. Seeing that Mayu had done as asked he thanked her then put it on the stove to cook.

"Listen very carefully. Stay away from the stove ok?" Sesshomaru told them as they nodded. "Lunch will be ready soon so just go have fun until then ok?"

The kids played until they smelled food and ran to Sesshomaru's side. He gave them each a bowl filled with pasta and as they sat down none of them started eating yet, as he told them to wait. Going to Sango and Miroku's son he asked him if he was ready to mind his manners and eat.

"Yes." He mumbled though the door.

"Come again I couldn't hear you." Sesshomaru lied but knew that if he had been human he wouldn't have.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm sorry."

"Good lad." He told the boy opening his door and setting him free. "Your food's on the table, wait until I tell you it's ok."

He nodded yes and went and sat down at his place at the table. Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha's son's room and asked the same question.

"You're a meanie. I hate you! Let me out." he banged his fist on the door.

"Until you can mind your manners you're going to stay in there." Sesshomaru told him walking away as the boy started screaming as loud as he could. "We'll be done eating at one. Either you will have changed your attitude by then, or you will go hungry, it is your choice."

Sesshomaru dished out some food for Inuyasha and then himself as he sat at the table as well. "You may start. He told the group and they digged in, ignoring the crying in the background, well almost all of them.

"Come on, he's learned let him out." Inuyasha pleaded with his brother who stood to grab the key, when his wrist was grabbed.

"Sit down Inuyasha." The order was so dark that it sent a shiver down his spine. "He won't starve to death. If you go to him now he'll learn this is what to do to get the stuff he wants. SIT."

Inuyasha plopped down in his chair and ate his food grudgly, but he didn't try again. When Sesshomaru was done, he walked back over to Inuyasha's son's room and asked the same question.

"When I get out of here your dead!" He yelled slamming his fists on the door.

"Enough. You will stop." Sesshomaru voice made the room seem colder.

Inuyasha's son thinking he had found a way out of his room smirked on the inside and pounded on the door with his fists some more. "No it's my room I'll do what I want!"

Inuyasha was horrified as he saw the key enter the lock and unlocked the door, to his amazement though his son got two steps before he landed on the floor his fists held between one of Sesshomaru's hands, and his feet held between the other one.

"This may be your room but you aren't allowed to destroy this door to a house you didn't buy." Inuyasha gave a silent sigh, this was the Sesshomaru he knew.

Stern, strong, and cold. The caring Sesshomaru creeped him out to no end. His son finally relented seeing he wasn't strong enough and turned to sob on the ground, still being held down.

"Your food is on the table, go ahead and eat, AFTER you apologize to your dad and to me." Sesshomaru told him.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sesshomaru." He replied as he stood up. "I'm sorry daddy."

"You may go eat now."

He trudged over to the table and started eating.

"I have a headache." He complained as Sesshomaru started to walk back to work.

"I bet you do. You did a lot of screaming in there." Sesshomaru told him the hard truth, he sighed but went back to eating. "Tell you what. After your done eating, come get me and we'll see what we can do."

He perked up a little and went back to eating. After putting everyone to bed he looked back at Mayu who was looking at the ground as Sesshomaru gave a small smile.

"Mayu?" She looked up at him. "Wanna sleep with daddy tonight?" Because she was as old as she was she often slept alone, but she missed her mommy and nodded yes gently. "Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Confusion. **_

She grabbed his hand as she headed to bed. Sesshomaru awoke bright and early to start work, but because Mayu was still asleep he got ready for the day and grabbing a pillow and wrapping Mayu up he picked her up and took her into his office. With her injured hand she got hurt more, and liked to play by herself. She would be safe in here.

He lay her down on the ground, and placed the pillow under her head, he brought her toys into the room so when she woke up she had something to do. Logging on to Skype he noticed right away that Kagome was on.

He started a chat with her as his heart longed to see her and touch her and kiss her again. He missed her. "Hey there baby? How are you?"

"_Fine."_ She replied then another message. _"To be honest I miss you a lot, how's Mayu?" _

"She's fine. Sleeping right here next to me. Her hand's healing, but it still hurts her from time to time."

"_I'm sorry. She's such a good pup." _

"Yes she is. I'm counting the days until you come home."

"_Me too. By the way, thanks for the cake." _

"Strawberry Cheesecake. Your favorite."

"_Yes I know. Sango and Kikyo asked who made it. I couldn't bring myself to answer them. It is our little secret after all."_

"Kagome if you want to tell them you can, I just know they'll laugh is all and I'd rather not be there for that."

"_You're a good chef. I mean look at everything you know how to make!"_

He laughed. "Yeah but I hated cooking. Until you came along. Because then there was someone to eat my food and tell me their honest opinion."

"_I love your cooking, and you." _

"Stop it your making me blush and … oh hang on our daughter is waking up."

Kagome sat there wringing her hands, how would she tell him? She didn't even know for sure, but she had a pretty good idea. It was not an affirmative yet.

"Sorry I'm back, well sorta… your daughter would like to speak to you."

Kagome laughed. _"Ok."_

"Hey mommy! I miss you so much!"

"_I miss you."_

"Daddy… well I was really missing you last night so he let me sleep with him."

"_Awe honey. Did you tell him thank you?"_

"Yes a thousand times… oh daddy's kicking me off. Bye mommy. Talk to you soon?"

"_Sure."_

"Hey baby. I need to head to work in just a bit. Remember the other gift. If you get homesick, just open it. If you think that you can't be away any longer, open it. Love you."

"_WAIT!" _

"What? What's wrong?"

" _I think… I mean I don't know for sure… but I…" _

"What? Is something wrong?"

"_I… think… I'm pregnant… again."_

His mouth dropped open he grabbed his phone ignoring the fact he would have to work late. Kagome waited for a response when she heard her cell ring, she picked up immediately.

"Hello?" Kagome tried to hold back her tears so whoever was calling wouldn't get concerned.

"Kags! Baby!" Sesshomaru's voice sounded worried like she expected.

"Sesshy." She felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her chest again, as it was they could only just provide for their one daughter they didn't have the time or money for another pup.

"Kags… Daddy'll be right back." She heard a door open and close, then another. "Are you ok?"

"Yes… I just… I don't know…"

"Why do you think?..."

"Because I've thrown up twice in the last six hours. Once after I ate and once before."

There was a silence, and she thought maybe his phone had died then… "Ok. Continue on your trip but shorten it if you can."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome had never heard him this determined before, he almost seemed lost.

"In the meantime I'll… figure something out."

"You mean?"

"Yes. Once you get back we're going to Kyede to figure out if you are indeed pregnant."

Her voice caught in her throat as she had to ask. "And if I am?"

There was another silence then the sound of a long deep thoughtful sigh. "I'll find a way to make it work. Work longer hours if I have to. Get two jobs. I won't let you do this on your own."

Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes, it had to be the hormones she told herself. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"Hey. Don't cry now. You need to go have fun. Remember shorten the trip if you can, but be loose about it."

"Yes Sesshomaru." She wanted to hug him so badly.

"I got to go now. The kids are waking up."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't worry this isn't a curse, it's a gift."

Kagome nodded her head then remembering Sesshomaru couldn't see it though the phone she mentally slapped herself. "Yes."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone then walked back into his office, Mayu looked at him questionly. "Is mommy ok?"

"Yes. Mayu. She's fine." Sesshomaru told her as he went back to work, and Mayu went back to playing.

At snack time the kids knocked on the door of Sesshomaru's office not Inuyasha's. When he said enter they didn't even feel like they were that worried.

"We're hungry Uncle Sesshomaru." They told him without whining.

"There should be some granola bar's on the table each of you gets ONE. No more no less ok?" He told the group of kids and when they nodded they closed the door and he looked down at Mayu. "Not hungry?" Mayu nodded no then looked at her hand. "Your hand hurt?" Mayu nodded yes. "Come here."

Climbing into her daddy's lap she clung to him while he continued working. Mayu eventually fell asleep in his arms. He noticed that it was almost time for lunch so he walked out of his office with Mayu still sleeping in his arms. He didn't think much of it she hadn't slept well last night and he knew it.

Suddenly he heard bickering, and gently placed Mayu in a chair to solve the problem. Grabbing Inuyasha's son and Miroku's son who were fighting he put them in their rooms, again locking the doors. Inuyasha came out and tilted his head to the side.

"Could it be possible that they are trying to see who is more dominant?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Yes, I know that's what's going on. But Haru is human and can't take the blows of Daisuke so I must monitor them." Sesshomaru told his brother. (Haru is Miroku's son, and Daisuke is Inuyasha's son.)

"Well how are they going to prove who is higher rank?"

"They will with voices, not with violence which is what they WERE doing."

Inuyasha grumbled something about 'stupid brothers' then went back to work. Sesshomaru gave the kids lunch then looked at Mayu as he snuck a piece of raw meat into his office with her. It was the fastest way for both her and Sesshomaru to heal. After a time he asked if the two boys were done fighting, while Haru said yes Daisuke called him some mean names and was continually locked in his room until he agreed.

Going back to his work, he felt it, and smiled. Kagome needed to see him, but remembering what Sesshomaru had said she opened the rather large box and her eyes widened as she looked at Sesshomaru's tail in the box. Grabbing it gently she saw it wagging and knew he never let anyone touch his tail unless he really loved them, and trusted them. She wrapped it around her neck gently and then seeing the time went to bed with his tail wrapped around her.

This continued for three days and soon whenever Sesshomaru told Daisuke something he did it without any complaining. Daisuke had been forced to respect Sesshomaru and listen to him because he sure as hell would make him listen if he didn't. Hearing a door bell Sesshomaru went to greet his friends, he pulled Kagome into a hug when…

"MOMMY!" Mayu tackled Kagome, she laughed and hugged her daughter.

Sango sniffed the air. "Man! Something smells good!"

Sesshomaru winked at Kagome. "Go ahead and sit down at the dinning room table. I've got dinner covered." That said Sesshomaru went into the kitchen and they heard him call Sango's two daughters. "Mai, Rina, would you take this into the family?"

"Sure!" They chorused and Sango laughed in happy laughter as they brought in a bowl of fruit together then sat down at the table.

"Haru, Daisuke. Take this in will you?" At this everyone stared towards the kitchen.

"Hey! You're not doing it right!" Daisuke complained.

"Yes I am! You're the one who's doing it…"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and to everyone's amazement the boys stopped fighting and walked over to the table with a plate each and set them down in front of their moms. Suddenly they all laughed at how cute Mayu was carrying in a huge spoon for the fruit and a huge knife and fork. Inuyasha tried to slink to the table but his brother caught him.

"Inuyasha. I need your help too you know." Sesshomaru sounded friendly but Kagome could tell by his tone it was a warning and Inuyasha better help.

Inuyasha sighed, but trudged over to Sesshomaru. "Yes brother."

Inuyasha brought out a huge bowl of potatoes, and sat down just as Sesshomaru brought out the final part of the dinner. A huge meat roast that had everyone gaping except Kagome and Mayu. When Sesshomaru motioned for them to eat the food they noticed that both the boys were sitting next to each other without so much as a hair annoyed.

"What about dissert?" Kagome asked then took another bite of her meat.

"Got that covered too." He told her with a smile in his eyes.

"I'm jealous." Kagome complained. "The kids got five star meals the entire time we were gone while we got food poisoning."

"That's to bad. I hope this is better than that food."

"By a long shot." Sango laughed out.

The family fell silent as they went back to eating, everything and enjoyed every last bite. Suddenly Daisuke looked at Sesshomaru and everyone stared.

"I want more meat." Sesshomaru made no move to help him, and just as Kikyo was going to tell him to mind his manners when she stared in disbelief. "Please."

"Of course." Sesshomaru gave him another slice of meat.

Daisuke finished his food along with the others, Sesshomaru stood and walked to the kitchen, and Inuyasha figured this was the perfect time to get Sesshomaru back for everything that happened during the week. As Sesshomaru brought in a cheesecake that could feed an army Inuyasha shoved in face in it and everyone held a hand over their mouth to keep from laughing, well everyone except Inuyasha who was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

Sesshomaru placed the cake in the middle of the table and then rubbed his hands over his cheeks to his eyes. Putting the hand in front of his face he beat Inuyasha at his own game by licking the cake off his fingers with a nod of approval that only Kagome knew. He thought the taste was just right to his cooking.

"Well." Sesshomaru licked more of the cake of his face. "It has the indentation of my face in it now… But it still tastes good. So anyone want Sesshomaru face Cheesecake?"

That did everyone started laughing including his mate and child. Sesshomaru started cutting the cake and then after serving it, Kagome followed Sesshomaru into the bathroom to clean up, and try to make the nausea settle. As she entered and leaned against the toilet, Sesshomaru finished up and then after drying his face he gently gave Kagome a back rub.

"Mate?" Sesshomaru gently blew on her ear because when she was pregnant with Mayu it helped.

"I think it's morning sickness, just feel like I'm gonna hurl." Kagome told him quietly.

"Shhh. Easy." Sesshomaru gave her a small hug after putting her in his lap and he rocked her gently, as he had done with Mayu so many years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Doctor Visit**_

Kagome hugged to him and sobbed as quietly as she cold, they heard a knock on the door and Kagome really hoped they'd just go away. "Daddy? Mommy?"

"Mayu. Got back to the table and finish eating." Sesshomaru ordered his daughter gently but firmly.

"But daddy…"

"Not now Mayu! Go." Sesshomaru told her sternly and Mayu did as asked.

She could tell from the order now was not the time to push anything with her dad. When Kagome could stand she was surprised to find that Sesshomaru told her to get ready to go and left without another thought. Obeying her mate she got in his car and he was on his way out when Mayu's cries stopped him.

"Is mommy ok?" Mayu was crying, now and Sesshomaru knew he had to quell her fears somehow, even if he himself was afraid.

"Yes mommy's fine." He told her soothingly. "She's just sick, I'm taking her to the doctor to find out what's wrong. She's going to be fine."

"I'm not coming?" Mayu looked about to cry again.

"No dear."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll be faster if I go alone with mommy."

"But daddy I'm scared. I don't want mommy to die!"

Sango walked up behind Mayu to take care of her. "Mommy's not gonna die. Now you be good for Sango and Miroku ok? Daddy's little soldier?" Mayu nodded quickly. "Good girl. I'll be back soon, take care of everyone until I get back ok?" Mayu nodded again and Sesshomaru got in the car and put the key in the ignition and all the while sighing in his own fear silently.

When they reached Kyede's clinic it had just closed a minute ago but being an old friend to Sesshomaru's family she was always on call. Knocking on the door it took all of maybe five minutes before Kagome was on the bed and the ultra sound was being brought in. Kagome lay on the bed just trying to stay still, Sesshomaru was holding her hand, which helped a lot. As the ultra sound came in Kyede gently put the warm gel on her belly and started moving the ultra sound on her belly.

While Sesshomaru would on any other day be looking at the ultra sound he was just focusing on his mate at the moment. When Kyede found the problem she smiled, it was going to be hard for them, and stretch them to their limits, but it would make them happy. Even if right now Kagome didn't feel great, she would still be thrilled.

"Well you lucky dog you." Kyede told Sesshomaru who finally looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked but Kyede only smiled and turned the monitor towards him, he jumped up in a split second. "R… Really?" Kyede simply nodded and he turned to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You were right Kagome. God were you ever right!"

"Right about what?" Kagome forced the pain down so she could figure out what she had been right about.

"Your pregnant again!"

"Really?!" Kagome looked at Kyede.

"Do you want their pictures?" Kyede asked the thrilled couple.

"Their?" Sesshomaru looked back over at Kyede like she had spontaneity grown two heads.

"Yes. Twins it looks like, although it might be triplets. Hard to tell really." Kyede told them.

"Yes we do." Kagome answered for her husband who had sat down in pure shock unable to talk.

"Alright then, let me try and get them all together, and one for each. Like I said it might be triplets, it might only be twins. It's hard to tell because it looks like a kidney. Anyway, printing them now I'll be right back."

Kyede left the room and Kagome felt better so she lowered her shirt and stood and sat next to Sesshomaru, who had his head in his hands, he was clearly thinking very hard about something.

"Honey?" This seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and he looked at her.

"How are we gonna… triplets. I knew having one more was going to be tough but three… triplets."

Kagome just hugged him tight right now he was in over drive and having her hug him seemed to bring the light back to his eyes. They smiled at each other as Kyede gave them the first pictures of the new members of the family. And told them when to set up the next appointment.

"Oh Kyede." Kagome asked as and after a minute thought when she was out the door.

"Yes dear?"

"How long do you think I am?"

"Judging by the size of the fetuses' I'd say at most a month."

"Thanks."

"Take care dear."

Kagome got in the car and Sesshomaru drove them back to Sango and Miroku's house. When they arrived though everyone was asleep, and they headed back to their room. Well Kagome did. While Kagome went to sleep, Sesshomaru had an idea. Staying up well into the night he packed up everything once he had created it, and only then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Telling The Others**_

Sango was sleeping peacefully with Miroku when their three kids ran into their room without knocking handing them gifts.

Groggy and still half asleep they managed to put the gifts on and were then dragged out into the kitchen where they slowly woke up to the shock that Kikyo and Inuyasha and his son were also awake. It took them a minute to realize what was on the shirts they wore but once they did it was an asking frenzy, Mayu however ran into her mom and dad's room and shook her dad awake.

Sesshomaru held up a finger telling her to be quiet. "Really?!" She whispered and he nodded.

"Your mom and I'll be out soon, wait for us in the kitchen and herd everyone in there ok?" He told her and she went off to do just that.

Waking Kagome he helped her get ready first and still half asleep he got ready then pulled Kagome to the kitchen where everyone was asking questions and it was hard to hear himself think. Everyone was so busy talking no one saw Kagome and Sesshomaru enter the kitchen holding hands, but as Kagome entered the light she looked at Sesshomaru's shirt and started crying tears of joy. It said "Gonna be a new daddy.", she glanced down at hers and hugged him close to her chest, hers said "Gonna be a proud new mommy."

"Hey easy now. You're supposed to be happy about this." Sesshomaru said out loud causing everyone to stop talking at once.

"I am happy about it you jerk!" Kagome tried to be mad at him but it came out as an angry good-natured laugh. "This must have taken you all night."

"Daddy?" Mayu asked and Sesshomaru released Kagome and kneeled down to pick up Mayu and everyone saw their shirts.

Mayu's read: "Gonna be a Big Sister."

Inuyasha's, and Miroku's read: "Gonna be an Uncle again."

Kikyo's, and Sango's read: "Gonna be an Auntie again."

Shippo's read: "Gonna be a Big Brother again."

Mai's, Rina's Haru, and Daisuke's read: "Gonna be cousins again."

Sango ran at Kagome and pulled her into a hug screaming at the top of her lungs in glee. The women went into the dinning room to scream some more at least it was muffled there and it didn't take out the eardrums of the men. Inuyasha stayed back he didn't know what to say to his brother. Miroku gave him a man hug then glanced at Inuyasha.

"I… uh… I mean… uh… your really good with kids but… how are you gonna pay for this new one. I mean I know how far you're stretched, you can't do it Sessh. You really can't." Inuyasha tried to reason with him.

Miroku left as Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his room. "That's enough Inuyasha."

The women had stopped celebrating and heard what had happened from Miroku and headed to Sesshomaru's room with purpose.

"What are you gonna do huh Sesshomaru? Dad's dead he can't give you any more money, not that you used it well anyway, and now you have another kid on the way! Face it you can't do it!"

The women where shocked at Inuyasha's statement.

"I can do it! I'll think of something!" Sesshomaru retorted sternly.

"OOOOOOH! That's rich! How dickwad?! You don't have enough money for Mayu! I've had to help you pay for basics for her, you CANNOT have another kid. At this rate you have two options, get rid of the kid, or work yourself to an early grave to pay for the check up visits. I'm done helping you! And even if it takes a million years for this kid to get here how are you gonna have enough money for it?! Huh?! Huh?!"

"I DON'T KNOW INUYASHA! I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING! I don't know. I don't know."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Nice going. You're an awful father." With that Inuyasha left and Kikyo chased after him as Kagome entered Sesshomaru's room.

Inuyasha had really gotten to him, he was shaking with fear and crying. This was a new side of Sesshomaru that Kagome had never seen. He was always her pillar of strength, her ice king. Now he looked like a child terrified of the dark. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and felt his shaking. She hugged him tightly. She didn't want to give up these babies. But if it would mean that she had to have someone adopt them after she went though all the trouble to get them, well… she couldn't stand that either.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome took a deep breath and prepared for the true acceptance. "If we can't have them then…"

"Don't you start to." She was surprised that even with everything he had gone though, he still had the ordering voice she fell in love with. "If Inuyasha thinks that I won't fight to have these pups, then he's dead wrong. I'll look into things tomorrow, there might be some money someplace I haven't looked."

Kagome just hugged him tightly and by lunchtime Sesshomaru was glued to the computer looking up various different things. All involving his dead dad. He was just about to give up when one line of the article captured his attention. "Everyone said he committed suicide, but one has to wonder why." He continued reading. "When he had so much to live for, two sons, a grandson, on the way, and his eldest son marring in three days, why would he kill himself. What possible reason could he have, no one believes he didn't kill himself as that's what all the evidence points to."

The man who had written this had died ten years ago, the day when Mayu had been born. But he was right. Sesshomaru had always thought that was weird, but now where to look. He did have connections as this was his friend's business but if he started asking around about a suicide that happened ten years ago, they'd fire him. Where could he go to get information? The doorbell rang and Kagome answered it then brought in a package to Sesshomaru.

"It's for you." Kagome told him and he opened it thinking it might be from his work.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Treasure**_

Inside was a huge stack of letters, and a videotape. None from work. Confused he put the tape into his videocassette, and to his shock it was his dad.

"Hey kiddo. I know your gonna be wondering why I killed myself, and why you have barely enough money to get by. And your getting married and I'm so happy for you, but I have no choice. If I do nothing to stop my "associates" from getting my secret out, well I'll be ruined." Inutashio spoke into the camera with his signature smile.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her mate.

"Shhh." He told her harshly.

"Long before you were born Sesshomaru, I believe 100 years before I even met your mother, I started an expedition. I went searching for something, I can't tell you what it is, all I can tell you is I found it. I gave all my employees a share of it but I had to keep some to keep my family alive. I only brought little bits up at a time, sold it and used that to keep us going. I met your mother fell in love, and had you. The expedition lost all calling at that point. As soon as you were old enough to take care of yourself I thought about having the expedition restarted, but then Inuyasha came along and I didn't care anymore for it. But soon my partners got angry said I was holding out on them. They said I better split it 50/50 or they'd kill me and my whole family. So I killed myself so you guys would be safe."

"Why?!" Sesshomaru screamed at the T.V. crying and Kagome sobbed too pulling him into a hug.

"Do not despair, I have left you, and you alone my son. Sesshomaru. Clues to my treasure. There in a form only you would understand. Know that all of it is yours to do what you want with. Once you find it." He winked at the screen "The letters will lead you there, they are in order so solve one before opening another. Some might be harder to decipher than others. Stick with it. The harder you work at it the easier it will be to help your family." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the T.V. "Don't give me that look Sesshomaru. Even your old man has a few brain cells left after raising two rambunctious boys."

The tape ended and finally Kagome and Sesshomaru simply hugged each other sobbing at the man that had become both of their idols. Sesshomaru pulled the tape out and put it back in it's case and determined set to work on the first letter, he trusted his dad even now when the old man was gone. Kikyo shoved Inuyasha towards Sesshomaru who was at the dinning room table looking at an old piece of paper.

"Hey… Uh…" Kikyo waved at him to continue. "We'll help you with the child and uhm… sorry." Sesshomaru gave a small nod, but said nothing. "Sesshomaru?"

"I heard you now go away I'm concentrating." Sesshomaru snapped at his brother. _'Good thing that dad taught me Spanish, English, Chinese, French, and Italian. I need all of it just to understand this stuff.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and gave him a piece of cheesecake at dinnertime. "Are you getting it?"

"Yes, and no. It's taking a while." Sesshomaru was clearly frustrated.

"I'm not worried. I have faith in you." Kagome winked at him.

Sesshomaru smiled and went back to it, he was gonna translate them all then take one trip to wherever his dad's treasure had been. Two months had passed and Kagome was getting close to her due date, but Sesshomaru was atamate that he go now, as he thought he had it figured out. Kagome nodded and saw him off at the airport. Arriving in the States Sesshomaru set straight to work. He followed the first note to a rock and tried to figure out how to open it.

He sighed and leaned against it, screaming he fell into the rock and it closed and lights suddenly turned on in the cave type thing. He followed the next note to a bush and following all the notes directions he was lead to the death site of his dad, but the notes ended there.

'_Oh wonderful idea dad. Lead me to the middle of nowhere with no way back.' _Sesshomaru thought. "No." Sesshomaru told his beast. "He was on to something. Something he didn't want anyone to know about."

Sesshomaru continued down the corridor and seemed to have met a dead end, but as he looked at one of the rocks it seemed bigger than he thought it should be and almost carved, but only those who were looking for it would be able to tell the difference. Sesshomaru walked over to it and with a lot of tugging the rock opened and he was almost blinded by the sudden burst of light. When he could see again he looked at what was inside and swore he was dreaming. There was tons of gold. Pure gold each chuck weighing about a ton.

He stuffed it all into his bags, then left thanking his dad, he closed up the corridor forever as he wouldn't be using something halfway across the world from him. As he ran home, he had sold their old house years ago and selling of the thousands of chunks of gold he had, he bought a mansion, and then a safe no one could crack, because it was the floor, you had to have the combination, which a robber wouldn't have.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: New Additions**_

He was now eager to meet his triplets, eager to return all of them home. He put all the gold into the safe, and headed to Sango and Miroku's house. It was late, very late, when he was almost there, pulled into the driveway and got a call on his cell that he answered right away.

"Kagome. Baby. What's up?"

"… It's Sango." Kagome told him hesitantly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"She didn't know she was pregnant, and she's gone into active labor. We can't move her and she's having trouble with the baby. We can see the head but it's not coming out. I'm worried this'll happen to me Sesshy. I mean I have… well you know."

"Hang on. I'll be on in a minute. I'll see what I can do."

He hung up and dashed into the house, and shocked everyone, as they thought he was still on his trip. Kagome sobbed on him and he hugged her tightly. Then he quickly let go and went to where Sango was.

"Hey! Get out!" Miroku was shocked and gave a quick order, trying to pull him out of the room.

"I have a plan that might work but I need to be in there to do it." Sesshomaru told him.

"Not a - "

"DAMN IT MIROKU! LET HIM IN!" Sango screamed out, she hurt, and the pain wasn't going away.

Kagome poked her head in the door at Sesshomaru, she didn't know he knew anything about birthing processes. Sango was huffing and Sesshomaru could see how she had tried to get the baby out of her with pushing but it wasn't working.

"Do you know anything about birth?" Miroku demanded during Sango having a contraction.

"Not human birth's no." Sesshomaru responded truthfully.

"Then how dare you -"

"Sango when you feel a contraction, let me know. I need you to push, and I'll help." Sesshomaru ignored Miroku.

"O..K." Sango huffed out waiting for a contraction. "N… Now."

Sesshomaru nodded and again ignored Miroku as he pushed down firmly on her stomach despite her high pitched, ear deafening, scream. When she was breathing again, she was panting, and Miroku was furious.

"How dare you -" Again Sesshomaru helped Sango push and after another scream Miroku was shocked to see Sesshomaru leave. "Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru stopped at the door. "She should be able to do it on her own now." Then left back to his room in this house and to Kagome. "Kagome?"

Kagome bolted up in her bed tears streaming down her face in waterfalls. "Sango?"

"She's fine the baby's coming."

Kagome started crying again this time happy tears and Sesshomaru hugged her tightly. "How?" Sesshomaru didn't pull back just continued to hug her.

"Instinct." He answered her.

"Huh?"

"I'm a full blooded demon." Kagome looked up at him expecting him to explain. "Demons don't tend to birth their pups in human form. They birth them in their true from. It is rare that they birth in human form. But sometimes the female's body doesn't realize it's in labor until it's to late. When that happens, the male demon has to assist the female by encouraging hard pushes that are painful but necessary for the life of both the pups and the mother."

Kagome looked at her huge stomach, with three more lives within it. "So how are we gonna pay for these guys."

"How many?" He had asked her to ask how many babies were there with only two weeks left, it was a valid question.

"Triplets." Kagome told him in a whisper.

"Worry not. I've got enough for our family." Sesshomaru told her then opened the door that Kagome hadn't even known someone was there.

Mayu was rubbing her eyes and half asleep. "Daddy. It's so loud."

"I know." Sesshomaru understood her pain, Sango's cries reached him even here.

He picked her up and brought her over to Kagome, and lay her on the bed. He looked at Kagome and motioned for her to lay down and sleep. She nodded no, but the look he gave her told her it wasn't up for debate. Sighing she obeyed and almost instantly fell asleep, only when Sango and the new baby stopped screaming was Sesshomaru able to fall asleep. When Kagome awoke she let Sesshomaru sleep as he hadn't had a good one, lately. Kagome said hi to the new addition before she felt something that felt like a really weak cramp. She thought nothing of it. She'd been having the pups kick like that for a while now.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Kagome's Triples… Finally**_

To her shock Sesshomaru started insisting they pack up everything to take to their new house. "What house?" Inuyasha demanded his brother.

"If you help us we'll show you." Sesshomaru knew he'd deny it simply because he wanted nothing to do with Sesshomaru anymore.

And that was fine with Sesshomaru. He'd helped when he was needed, but now that Sesshomaru seemed to be doing well he hated him. That was the way Inuyasha was, he had always been that way. As Kagome and Mayu got in the car, Sesshomaru took a sniff of Kagome and his demon told him everything he needed to know.

He better hurry or else. Sesshomaru got in the car and drove Kagome straight to the new house, the mansion and got Mayu out first. He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes telling her in his own way that she needed to listen and obey him and everything he said. Kagome sat in the car slowly making her way out of it. The pups were taking their toll on her body.

"I can carry you inside if you -" Sesshomaru offered but Kagome nodded no and walked in marveling at everything.

Suddenly after about five minutes of walking she fell to her knees, she looked up and noticed that instantly Sesshomaru had her in his arms and was running up the steps to their room, where she'd have the pups. To her shock, Mayu had brought in the towels and water required for the process.

"Here." Sesshomaru handed her two small things. "Go into your room, stay there until I come get you, and put those in your ears, trust me your gonna want them."

Mayu shrugged her shoulders and went to her room across the house just as Kagome groaned as another contraction hit. Sesshomaru moved the hair out of her face and saw the pain in her eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself. They were in for a long night and they both knew it. Kagome groped for Sesshomaru's hand and he grabbed hers as she crushed it in her hand. She looked at him almost frantically after that contraction.

"If what happened to Sango happened to me…?" Kagome asked and whined as another contraction gripped her in its grasp. They where getting longer and closer together.

"I'd take care of it without a second thought." He told her truthfully and she seemed to relax a bit.

As another contraction hit a minute latter she crushed his hand and he moved the hair out of her eyes as she huffed though it. Because she'd had a pup before she remembered what to do and just went with the feelings that were coming, and tried to feel as comfortable as would be allowed. It also meant that the delivery would be faster, and hopefully less painful.

After half an hour Kagome knew she was getting close to pushing, she could feel it. "Do you need anything?" Sesshomaru asked her moving the hair out of her eyes again.

Kagome simply nodded no and tried to wait until her water broke. As the next contraction came she sighed feeling her water break… finally. Sesshomaru saw this and knew that he could do this. He had helped her with a natural birth with Mayu there's no reason he couldn't do it again. When he saw the first pup's head crowning he nodded to Kagome and rubbed her arm.

On the next contraction she pushed hard and groaned after it. It still hurt but much less than the first time. She let one contraction go while doing nothing as she knew it was to small to be of much use. Shortly after it, she pushed hard and Sesshomaru put his finger alongside the pup causing her to wince but she knew he was trying to help. On the next push she felt that the pup was at least partway out. She was getting exhausted too, even Sesshomaru could see it.

"Kags. Don't you give up Kags. We can do this. I'm right here with you." Sesshomaru encouraged her.

"I know… Sesshomaru. I'm just getting tired." Kagome told him then gave a big push.

"Good job Kagome! Two maybe three more like that and it'll be out." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome pushed again and bit her lip to stop from crying out in pure joy as, she gave another good push, and the first pup was out. She heard its cry and knew that once Sesshomaru finished drying it he'd hand it to her. The only thing Kagome was worried about was when the second pup would need to pushed out. As she was handed the pup she looked at it, then Sesshomaru.

"Male." He answered her unasked question.

"You got the son you always wanted." Kagome told him with a smile.

"I was happy with Mayu. I thought I wanted a son, now I don't have to choose." He told her kissing her forehead.

Kagome smiled and was going to ask why he took their new son away from her when she felt a contraction. "Now? This close?"

"No. Your body's moving her down."

"Her?"

"Guessing. I can't call it, it can I? What do you wanna name him?" Sesshomaru asked handing the pup back to her.

She looked into his bright golden eyes, whitish silvery hair, and two thick blue stripes on his cheeks. "Inutashio."

"What?!" Sesshomaru asked her shocked.

"He looks exactly like him. Doesn't he?" Kagome asked her mate tilting him towards him.

Sesshomaru sighed, it was true. He was almost identical to his father. "Yeah. Inutashio then."

With that Sesshomaru took him and placed him in his crib to sleep, then came back to Kagome who understood what Sesshomaru had meant as the process started all over again. By the time that the second pup came into the world Kagome was exhausted. Sesshomaru held the pup and showed Kagome her second child. She had black hair like her mother, golden eyes like her father, and the family's crescent moon.

"Asuka." Kagome told Sesshomaru what she wanted to name the child.

Sesshomaru smiled and placed her with her brother in her own crib. He walked back over to Kagome who wanted this to be over, but knew she had one more. She didn't think she could do it, she was exhausted. As another contraction came she didn't push, she didn't have the energy to push anymore.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru knew she was tired but she only had one more and he didn't want his mate mark burning with her pain anymore.

"I can't Sesshomaru." Kagome whined with the energy she had left.

"You have to. Only a few more." Sesshomaru tried to encourage her.

"I can't."

"Please don't make me do this…" Sesshomaru really didn't want to "help" her deliver this pup but he would if that's what needed to happen.

"I can't. I'm exhausted Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and put in his earplugs. Placing a hand on her belly she raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you -"

Kagome screamed out in absolute pain but Sesshomaru didn't stop when she ordered him to. Kagome was panting by the time the third pup slid out of her. Kagome didn't even want to hold the pup as Sesshomaru cleaned him and wrapped him up, Kagome was clearly in pain but as she looked at Sesshomaru, she saw him hiding his face behind his long hair and bangs.

"Sesshomaru?"

"It's a male." With that Kagome was about to ask what was wrong he stopped her before she could. "What should we name him?"

"Akira, now Sesshomaru…"

"Akira. Nice name." Sesshomaru then entered the nursery, and closed the door behind him.

Kagome wondered what was wrong with him, but as Sesshomaru set Akira in his crib he slid down the wall and sobbed silently. He was a man, and strong. He couldn't show that with every contraction, push or anything, that he felt Kagome's pain more so than she did. Her pain was given to him in such a way that she only experienced a tenth of the pain. Sesshomaru received the rest.

Kagome sighed and threw her legs off the bed and into the shower so she was at least clean when she went to sleep. When she came out of the shower she glanced at the clock, and didn't feel bad about going to sleep, in fact it was 9 pm, and while that might seem early she was exhausted anyway. As she lay in the bed she looked back at her husband as he pulled her close to him and to mold against his chest.

"Sesshomaru… what?"

"You did very well today."

"What happened? Before? What was wrong?"

"…" He had never told Kagome about the mate mark and wasn't ready to start now, but she dissevered to know. "I hurt."

"What?"

"Your pain. From the contractions, the pushes. I felt the grunt of it."

"How…?"

"Mate mark. The male or stronger one of those who are mated takes the brunt of every single sliver of pain and pleasure from the other. It's to help the couple live longer periods of time. I was in worse pain than you though that whole ordeal."

"You didn't even act like you were in pain." Kagome was shocked to say the least.

"I'm a full demon. I can tolerate it better than you can."

Kagome hugged him and he hugged her back, then they went to sleep, at around twelve pm Sesshomaru carefully rose because he heard noise from the nursery, and careful not to wake Kagome entered only to lean on the wall as he watched Mayu for a while. She was going to each of the cribs and keeping the new additions from crying.

"Hey there. Whoo, whoo, whoo." Mayu wiggled her fingers in front of each of the pups. "See there's nothing to cry for. See? It was just me."

"Kiddo." Sesshomaru finally made his presence known, and Mayu jumped and looked behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Uh… Well… Uh…" Mayu felt like she wasn't allowed in here as she had heard nothing about either way.

"Well?" Saying this he picked up Asuka and gently rocked the whimpering pup.

"They were whimpering, so I thought it might be my scent so I thought they might want to know who the new scent belonged to." Mayu finally answered her head hung.

Sesshomaru hmmmed the idea. "Very smart Mayu. Well done." With that said he rubbed her head gently and put the now sleeping pup back into his crib. "Now go to bed. You need your rest." Mayu sighed but nodded anyway turning to leave she looked back at the pups. "You'll have plenty of time to see them later."

Mayu nodded yes again and headed to her room.


End file.
